


Day Twenty-One

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Sam not being able to stop touching you, even around Dean and Castiel, when you first get into a relationship because he's been wanting to be with you ever since you met each other + Imagine Sam being that boyfriend who takes pictures of you while you're sleeping and having one of them as his lock screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty-One

“Y/N?”

You look up from your book. “Yeah, Sam?”

He looks nervous, standing on the other side of the library table. “What are you doing tonight?”

You shrug. “Not much. I was thinking about doing some inventory. Why?”

“I was wondering if… if you would like to have dinner with me.”

That’s not what you were expecting to hear. It takes a moment for what he's asking to sink in, during which he begins to back pedal as fast as he can.

“You know what, it was a stupid idea and I understand if you don't-”

“Yes.”

“I just- huh?”

You smile. “You’re asking me on a date, right?”

“Uh… yes.”

“Yes, Sam, I will go to dinner with you.”

He lights up. “You will? Great! We'll leave at five, so we can eat at a decent hour. Wear something nice, but not too fancy.”

“Okay,” you say. “I’ll be ready.”

X X X X X X

By three, you’re already nervous.

You drag Dean to your room and make him help you choose what to wear. He pretends to hate it, but you know he secretly doesn't.

You finally settle on a knee-length dress of a soft lavender color that compliments your skintone and some simple black flats. You then kick Dean out so you can do your hair and makeup. You keep things simple, with some loose curls and a very light layer of makeup- only a little more than you usually wear, which is no makeup at all.

Sam is waiting in the library, dressed in a white button-up, sleeves rolled neatly to show off his forearms, and neatly pressed black slacks. His jaw drops when he sees you.

“Y/N, you look amazing,” he says.

You blush. “Thank you, Sam. You look great, too.”

He smiles, but still looks nervous, and offers his arm. “Shall we go?”

You link your arm through his. “Lead the way.”

X X X X X X

Sam’s chosen for a dinner a small, yet cozy restaurant you’ve never heard of. Dean let him borrow the Impala, so you’re arriving in style- by Dean’s standards, at least. Sam is the perfect gentleman. He opens the car door for you both time, as well as the door of the restaurant, and even pulls out your chair once a hostess has led you to a table. Knowing you get shy talking to strangers, particularly waitress or other food service employees, he asks you what you want and then relays this to “Jenny,” your waitress for the evening.

Jenny is a slender, dark-haired beauty with wide, dark eyes and full lips. Her blouse is pulled down a little lower than strictly necessary. She leans in close when Sam speaks, smiling coyly and playing with a strand of her hair. Yet Sam ignores her advance. Part of you thinks he’s just oblivious- you’ve seen him ignore women in this same manner before- but part of you can’t help thinking it’s because of you. His eyes keep falling on you and a small smile graces his lips every time they do. Jenny bends over slightly to hear him better, flashing her ample cleavage and making you flush a little, turning your head away.

The waitress gives up when Sam reaches across the table to cover your hand with his, seeming to sense that she’s making you uncomfortable. She huffs away with your orders, but Sam’s hand doesn’t move. Not that you’re sure you want it to.

The conversation flows, though the waitress is cold towards you the rest of the evening. You food, a grilled chicken, is delicious. Sam’s, some sort of Alfredo, is equally as good. You would know. He let you try it. Sam insists on dessert. You decide to split a slice of Devil’s Food cake.

After dinner, you’re reluctant to go back to the bunker. The night has been fantastic and you really don’t want it to end. When you get to the Bunker, Dean is already in bed. Sam walks you to your bedroom.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” you tell him, trying to stall a little longer.

“Me, too,” he says. “Maybe we could do it again?”

“I’d like that.”

He smiles. A slightly awkward pause happens, and then, “Y/N?”

“Yes, Sam?”

“May I kiss you?”

You try not to appear to enthusiastic when you nod. Sam slips one arm around your waist, his other hand coming up to cup your jaw, and presses your lips together in a soft kiss.

As soon as your lips touch his, you bring your hands up to grip the front of his shirt, holding on tight. Sam gets the message and the kiss almost immediately turns passionate. When you finally do break apart, you’re both panting.

“Bed?” you ask, trying not to sound hopeful.

“Not tonight,” he says. “I want to take this slow, Y/N. I don’t want to screw things up.”

Understandable. You nod.

“But maybe just one more kiss?” you say, playing with the front of his shirt and looking up through your lashes.

You can see him fighting with himself for a moment before he caves. “One more.”

This kiss is tender and sweet, and stayed that way, unlike its predecessor. Still, you hate to see it end.

“Good night, Y/N,” he murmurs, holding you close.

“Good night, Sam.”

X X X X X X

In the morning, Sam is in as good of a mood as you are. He’s humming as he makes everyone breakfast, something you didn’t know he knew how to do.

After breakfast, you help clean up, hoping to talk about last night. You definitely want it to happen again, and as soon as possible.

“So…” you start, drying a pan. “I really enjoyed last night.”

“I did, too,” Sam says. “Shall we repeat it tonight? I’ve been wanting to see  _The Martian_ , but Dean won’t go with me. Wanna come?”

“I would love to! I’ve been dying to see that. It looks so good.”

He grins. “It’s a date, then.”

X X X X X X

 _The Martian_  is every bit as good as you’d hoped and better, but the best part? Sam holds your hand through the whole thing.

After the movie, you’re both reluctant to go home. You find yourselves wandering through the town, hand in hand, but it’s cold outside. You stumble upon an all-night diner and duck inside, giggling together. Sam picks a booth and you slide into the same side so you can use him as the human furnace he is.

You just got hot chocolate, but that’s okay. It’s too late for real food and too cold for anything else. You and Sam cuddle together in the booth, swapping stories and stealing sips of each other’s cocoa.

“Y/N?” Sam says when you’re not so desperate to get warm.

“Hmm?” you murmur, leaning your head against his shoulder.

“Would you be my girlfriend?”

Unable to come up with the words to respond, you reach up and pull him into a fierce kiss.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

X X X X X X

Dean and Cas are overjoyed to hear the news. That is, until the PDA starts. Though you still haven’t slept together and probably won’t for a while, not that you find yourself minding too much, Sam can’t keep his hands off of you. Much to Dean’s horror.

“Guys, I’m right here!” he says when you start making out in the library. A quick kiss over the seats in the Impala after a successful hunt rewards you and Sam with a “get a room.” Cuddling at any point in time induces an eye roll and a “gag me.”

Cas isn’t as opposed to it. In fact, he finds it quite sweet and even encourages it on occasion. Though you do manage to pull a “There is a time and place for such things, and now is not it” from him once. It took a full blown make out session in the park for that.

You definitely enjoy Sam’s incessant touching and kissing, but you can’t help wondering. You’ve never seen him like that with any of the girls he’s been interested in you.

Cuddling in his room after a movie night, you decide to ask.

“Does it bother you?” he asks in return. “I can take it down a notch if it does.”

“Far from it,” you assure him. “I love it. I’m just curious. That’s all.”

He bites his lip a moment before answering. “Because I’ve wanted you since the day we met and now that I have you, I just can’t help myself.”

X X X X X X

That’s the first time you spend the night together. No sex, just sleep. You love it. It’s so domestic and wonderful, falling asleep in Sam’s arms. You sleep better that night than you have since you started hunting. Which is to say, a long time.

When you wake, Sam is sitting up against the headboard messing with something on his phone. You roll over and throw an arm across his strong thighs.

“Morning,” you mumble, nuzzling his leg through the blanket.

“Morning,” he replies, one big hand coming down to rest on your head. It’s warm and strong, and almost lulls you back to sleep. But you manage to pull yourself up to sit beside him, tucked under his arm.

“Whatcha doin?” you ask, voice still a bit of a sleepy slur.

“Changing my wallpaper” is the answer.

“To?”

“Nothing special. Just wanted something different.”

Now, that’s not suspicious at all. You nod, cuddling close and yawning, and then snatch his phone before he knew what hit him.

“Sam, that’s me!”

He blushes, trying to grab his phone back as you twist around to keep it out of his reach. The wallpaper is indeed a black and white picture of you, probably from just this morning. You’re sleeping, one hand tucked under the pillow and the other up under your chin. It’s a good picture, you have to admit.

You’re distracted from the picture when big hands attack your sides. You shriek and squirm, trying to escape the tickling, but Sam is relentless.

“Uncle!” you finally shout, gasping for air. “You can have it back!”

Sam stops tickling you and you give him back his phone.

“I hope you don’t mind,” he says after you’ve caught your breath. “I can change it to something else if you want-”

You shake your head. “It’s okay. Just know Dean’s going to tease you about it.”

Dean does indeed tease him, as well as you. But it’s worth it to see the soft smile that crosses Sam’s face every time he looks at the picture. Totally worth it.


End file.
